O Casamento
by Joanna 'KodS
Summary: Depois de 5 anos de namoro, para muitos já é hora de um passo maior, mas será que isso vale também quando você tem apenas 20 anos? Percy e Annabeth estão a uma passo do altar, mas nada é fácil quando você é um semideus. Casamento com final surpreendente
1. Chapter 1: O Pedido

**Capítulo****1:****O****Pedido**

**Athena**

Meu pesadelo começou exatamente no dia 18 de agosto, depois de cinco anos de namoro, o traste do namorado da minha filha resolveu pedi-la em casamento, imagina, eu que com mil e poucos anos nunca casei, minha filha resolve casar com vinte, provavelmente você está perdido, então eu vou esclarecer as coisas.

Percy Jackson, namorado da minha filha estava completando 20 anos no mesmo dia em que eles faziam cinco anos de namoro, ela foi passar essa data com ele, nesse dia teve uma "festa" (na verdade eles só foram comer fora com alguns amigos e com a família, mas quem quer contrariar Athena?).

- Espera, Espera! Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar – todos pararam de falar na mesma hora.

**Annabeth:**

O Percy estava nervoso desde que chegamos ao restaurante, naquele dia era nosso 5º aniversário de namoro e eu tinha que admitir, eu não gostava nada daquele nervosismo, ele evitava me olhar e tinha passado a semana inteira de segredos.

- Espera, Espera! Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar, Annabeth – eu tremi quando ele falou meu nome. – Nós nos conhecemos há nove anos e namoramos a cinco e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza – ele estava apertando alguma coisa no bolso - eu te amo demais e não consigo viver sem você! – todos começaram um coro feroz de "beija" - esperem! Eu ainda não terminei. – ele veio na minha direção ainda com a mão no bolso, o coro aumentou, todo o restaurante gritava, ele riu.

- viu o que você fez cabeça de alga – eu falei rindo um pouco.

- assim é melhor – ele falou baixinho e pegou a minha mão e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso – casa comigo sabidinha? – todos pararam o coro e ficaram me olhando, provavelmente esperando minha resposta.

- você, você tá... Percy eu nem sei o que dizer, eu... eu

- ACEITA, ACEITA – o restaurante todo gritava em um segundo coro.

- aceita?

- Claro que eu aceito meu amor – eu o abracei e ele me deu um beijo, todo o restaurante explodiu em vivas e assobios.

O resto da noite foi normal comparado com isso ou quase, já que conforme as pessoas que viram a cena passavam e nos davam os parabéns, desejavam felicidades ou perguntavam quando ia ser o casamento.

Na saída todos fizeram uma grande para nos abraçar e desejar felicidades.

- parabéns Percy! Cuide bem da minha amiga – Thalia falou com um grande sorriso – se não te castro sem piedade.

- pode deixar você vai ser nossa madrinha, certo?

- você estava pensando em não me chamar?

- claro que não. – ela saiu.

- e então, - ele virou para mim – você vai ficar aqui para ajudar a ajeitar as coisas?

- vou, nem parece que faz tanto tempo, o que você acha que a dona Athena vai pensar sobre isso?

- ela não ESTA gostando nada – falou a ruiva saindo de traz de nós – mas vai acabar aceitando, vocês vão ver, mas vocês não acham que estão indo muito rápido.

- o que você viu? – eu perguntei e ela ficou vermelha.

- sobre o casamento de vocês? Nada, mas – ela ficou quieta – bem, boa sorte e felicidades. - ela saiu e nos deixou sozinhos.

- o que você acha que ela viu?

- coisa boa não foi, pra ela não nos contar, mas se ela disse que não tem nada haver com o nosso casamento, acho que a gente não precisa se preocupar – ele puxou as chaves - vamos?

Eu peguei no braço dele e fomos para o carro e direto para casa.


	2. Chapter 2: A Decisão

**Capítulo****2:****Decisão**

**Percy**

- feliz aniversário – duas mãos cobriram mãos olhos logo que acordei.

- bom-dia meu amor – me virei e a puxei para mais perto – dormiu bem?

- muito. – ela levantou e foi tomar banho.

Nós morávamos juntos há quase um ano e alguns até diziam que éramos praticamente casados, apesar de eu sentir que precisávamos ir além, bom não exatamente eu.

Tudo começou a uma semana do meu aniversario, quando Annie estava visitando o pai em São Francisco.

_**Flashaback:**_

- então Percy, quando você vai pedir a Annie em casamento? – perguntou Nico.

- é verdade, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos 3, 4 anos?

- 5, muito obrigado, Grover.

- daqui a pouco ela te larga. – falou Nico – dai você reclama

- que isso, se fosse para ela me largar já teria feito, ela não liga para essa coisa de CASAMENTO.

- todas ligam Percy – falou Cris – olha pra Clarisse, ela não tem cara de quem liga pra isso, mas eu já me garanti. – ele abriu uma caixinha com um anel. – vou pedir, sem ser nessa, na próxima semana.

- viu Percy? O Cris é um cara prevenido.

- quem vocês pensam que são o Grover também não pediu a Juniper, o Nico ainda não se declarou pra Thalia e o Travis só falta fugir quando vê a Katie.

- que Thalia, Percy? – ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão – a Thalia e eu não temos nada a ver e eu não gosto nem um pouco dela.

- agora o Percy está certo, você é outro molenga

- é Travis, o Percy está completamente, principalmente pela parte de você e a Katie, não irmão.

- qu... quem disse isso, muito pelo contrario ele está errado.

- então por que você Ga. gaguejou tanto – Connor imitou o jeito gago do irmão para falar e todos riram.

Enquanto todos se divertiam Grover me puxou no canto.

- Percy, pode parecer brincadeira, mas todas querem

- mas você...

- ele já pediu. - Nico apareceu na porta.

- o que?

- hoje de manhã. – o menino-bode balança a caixinha de um lado para o outro, era impressão minha ou todos estavam se casando.

- vocês acham mesmo? – os dois balançaram a cabeça em um sim uníssono.

- então... vocês me ajudam?

- pra isso que servem os amigos

_**Fim**__**do**__**Flashback:**_

Se você pensa que a gente fez que nem três garotas, saltitando (literalmente) pelo shopping, você está muito enganado, mas nós compramos e hoje era o grande dia.

Eu estava muito nervoso, o tempo inteiro eu deixei uma das mãos no bolso e com a outra segurei a mão de Annabeth, minha futura esposa.

- Espera, Espera! Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar, Annabeth – era agora ou nunca, eu não queria casar tão cedo, mas eu também não podia correr o risco de ficar sem a minha Annie. – Nós nos conhecemos há nove anos e namoramos a cinco e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza – eu estava apertando a caixinha com força, minhas mãos suavam - eu te amo demais e não consigo viver sem você! – todos começaram um coro feroz de "beija", eu não podia perder a coragem agora - esperem! Eu ainda não terminei. – fui na direção dela, ainda com a mão no bolso, o coro aumentou, todo o restaurante gritava, eu riu da confusão dela.

- viu o que você fez cabeça de alga – ela falou tentando conter o riso

- assim é melhor – falei baixinho e peguei sua mão, tirei a caixinha preta do bolso – casa comigo sabidinha? – todos pararam o coro e ficaram olhando pra ela esperando uma resposta.

- você, você tá... - nessa minha mão tremia, eu pensei que ela ia dizer não - Percy eu nem sei o que dizer, eu...eu

- ACEITA, ACEITA – o restaurante todo gritava em um segundo coro.

- aceita?

- Claro que eu aceito meu amor – ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo, todo o restaurante explodiu em vivas e assobios.

Depois disso todo o restaurante parou para nos desejar felicidades e outras coisas, mesmo que eu soubesse que as coisas JAMAIS seriam assim, tão simples, não pude evitar ficar feliz.

- parabéns Percy, cuidem bem da minha amiga – Thalia falou com um grande sorriso – se não te castro sem piedade.

- pode deixar – eu só precisava confirmar uma coisa - você vai ser nossa madrinha, certo?

- você estava pensando em não me chamar?

- claro que não. – eu falei e ela saiu com um sorriso triunfante

- e então, - me virei para Annabeth – você vai ficar aqui para ajudar a ajeitar as coisas?

- vou, - eu a fitei - nem parece que faz tanto tempo, o que você acha que a dona Athena vai pensar sobre isso?

- ela não ESTA gostando nada – falou a ruiva saindo de traz de nós – mas vai acabar aceitando, vocês vão ver... Mas vocês não acham que estão indo muito rápido?

- o que você viu? – Annabeth perguntou e a Rachel ficou vermelha.

- sobre o casamento de vocês? Nada, mas – ela ficou quieta – bem, boa sorte e felicidades. - ela saiu e nos deixou sozinhos.

- o que você acha que ela viu?

- coisa boa não foi, pra ela não nos contar, mas se ela disse que não tem nada haver com o nosso casamento, acho que a gente não precisa se preocupar – falei e depois puxei as chaves do carro - vamos?

Ela pegou no meu braço e nos fomos direto para casa, no meio do caminho ela dormiu.

- amor, acorda – ela abriu os olhos sonolentos, não pude deixar de olhá-la – que foi, chegamos?

- sim, você... vai contar para os pais?

- sobre o casamento? Claro, mas só amanhã, eu to com muito sono – eu agarrei as pernas dela.

- então, eu te levo. – ela sorriu e se deixou cair confortavelmente no meu colo.

Quando entrei em casa eu a deitei na cama.

- boa noite amor – eu beijei a testa dela e fui para o banho, o dia seguinte ia ser corrido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparativos, parte 1

**Percy**

De manhã bem cedo a campainha já tocava.

- uhm – eu acordei sonolento e fui abri a porta – Alex! – minha irmã estava na parada na porta – você sabe que horas são.

- cinco pras dez – ela falou – cadê minha tia – isso é um caso engraçado da minha irmã, ela é neta de Atena.

- dormindo, as pessoas costumam dormir até mais tarde no domingo.

- adolescentes que não trabalham, pessoas trabalhadoras dormem no máximo até as 09h30min

- seu namorado folgado sabe dessa teoria

- claro, ele é que me acordou, se você quer saber.

- isso é muito interessante – nessa hora Annie apareceu vestida na porta.

- o que é muito interessante? - ela me deu um beijo.

- o Nathan ter acordado antes das 10 – até a Alex riu.

- bem, vamos Annie?

- vamos

- aonde vocês vão?

- ajudar a Sally com umas coisas – respondeu minha irmã

- a claro – eu tinha esquecido que minha mãe, a Annabeth, a minha irmã e quase todas as outras mulheres que estavam com a gente ontem só falava em sair para ver as coisas no dia seguinte. – bem, boa sorte – eu dei um beijo na minha irmã depois em Annabeth – que eu vou dormir.

- bom dia, preguiçoso – as duas saíram e eu fui me deitar.

Lá pelas 11 horas a campainha tocou de novo, mas dessa vez eu já estava vestido, quando eu atendi a porta, estavam Grover e Nico.

- sua mãe está esperando.

- eu ainda acho mais cômodo casar de bermuda e camiseta – eu falei dentro do carro

- se dependesse de você, você casaria mesmo de bermuda e camiseta e a festa seria regada a cerveja com todo mundo bêbado. – minha mãe respondeu

- eu não vejo nada de ruim nisso, cadê a Annabeth?

- saiu com as meninas, elas ainda tem coisas para ver

- mas você e o Paul já não tinham visto tudo?

- Percy, as coisas não são assim, muito menos para as mulheres

Eu revirei os olhos, acontece que quando eu tomei essa decisão, eu pedi para minha mãe (que entendia mais disso) cuidar do que ela achasse melhor.

- tá, mas o que ela ainda tem que ver.

- o vestido, a entrada, a decoração

- mas...

- isso eu não posso por ela. – eu fiquei quieto.

Nós chegamos a uma loja de aluguel de roupas, um lugar que eu jamais entraria se não fosse pela Annabeth.

- bom-dia – falou uma mulher com um sorriso tão grande que eu pensei que iria me engolir, por um momento eu pensei que fosse um monstro e me virei para Grover, ele sacudiu a cabeça em um não enquanto tentava não rir. - o que vocês querem.

Minha mãe fez sinal para que eu falasse. – bem eu vou casar e...

- queria um _smookin_ – aquela palavra não me agradava nem um pouco, na verdade, nem um pouco era pouco, eu não queria de jeito nenhum usar um _smookin_, pelo amor de Zeus que eu não estivesse fazendo a maior maluquice da minha vida.

Ela me levou por um lugar cheio de araras com _smookin__'__s_ de diferentes estilos, cores, tamanho, etc...

- você tem algum tipo em mente. - ela perguntou enquanto tirava minhas medidas

- com alguma coisa com azul, seria bom -minha mãe falou atrás de mim

- e os outros dois meninos.

- pode ser um terno comum – falou Nico.

- eu só vim ajudar ele a escolher – ele estava disfarçado de humano, então tomava o maior cuidado – eu tenho o meu.

- bom então um azul – ela caminhou de volta até o lugar onde tínhamos acabado de sair e voltou com dois um azul claro e um preto com uma gravata azul e outras coisas que eu não sei o nome (nem a autora) em azul. – eu achei este azul aqui com as medidas dele e este aqui – ela apontou o outro. - fique a vontade para escolher e a senhora

- eu queria ver um vestido, mas deixa ele terminar primeiro, então filho, já decidiu

Eu não era mais uma criança há muito tempo, mas minha cabeça estava tão cheio de coisas que tudo que eu queria fazer era sair correndo, mas agi como um adulto prestes a casar.

- eu vou ficar com esse preto.

- e é para quando?

- para o sábado que vem.

- está bem, está reservado, você pode vir pegar na sexta.

- muito obrigada.

Eu e os meninos saímos enquanto minha mãe ficava e via os vestidos.

- então Percy? O que você vai fazer agora?

- encontrar a Annabeth, vocês ouviram a minha mãe, ela está resolvendo as coisas que ainda faltam e eu tenho muito medo disso – os dois caíram na risada, era bom alguém estar calmo, por que eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

- então se você puder me deixar no acampamento – falou Grover – eu agradeceria, eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa função.

- claro

Eu estacionei na frente do acampamento e o Grover desceu.

- valeu Percy, boa sorte – falou Grover e Nico desceu logo atrás dele

- você também vai ficar aqui?

- claro, o casamento é seu, eu sou só padrinho – ele riu e foi embora.

Eu estava tão cansado que desisti da idéia de encontrar a Annie e resolvi ir direto para o apartamento. Quando cheguei no apartamento, tive uma surpresa enorme, antes que chutem qualquer coisa não era minha sogra, era meu pai.

- Pai, que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não, na verdade eu vim falar sobre esse casamento as pressas.

- que foi Athena te convenceu? – querendo ou não eu conhecia o poder que ela tinha sobre meu pai.

- mesmo que pedisse isso não é da sua conta, mas ela não pediu, eu vim por livre e espontânea vontade, eu não tenho nada contra a Annabeth, se vocês quiserem casar, eu não tenho nada contra, pelo contrário, mas pensem mais um pouco, é certo correr tanto? Vocês ainda têm uma vida pela frente, vocês só têm 20 anos. – meu pai não precisava falar varias vezes, eu amava Annabeth, mas era certo casar tão cedo? – eu só vim falar isso, mas se vocês quiserem MESMO casar – ele sorriu – vocês tem minha benção.

Depois dessa breve conversa meu pai sumiu, literalmente, em fumaça marinha, eu fui direto para o quarto e me atirei na cama, eu estava nervoso, mas eu não ia voltar atrás, é era o que Annabeth queria, eu dormi.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparativos parte: 2

**Capítulo****4:****Preparativa****parte****2**

**Annabeth**

Logo que saímos da minha casa, fomos para o antigo apartamento do Percy para pegar minha sogra

- e a Thalia? – eu perguntei quando paramos na frente do prédio.

- ela tem umas coisas para resolver, mas falou que depois nos encontra.

Alex trancou o carro e subimos quem atendeu a porta foi o padrasto do Percy, Paul Bloofis.

- oi, meninas, a Sally já está vindo.

Depois de alguns 2 segundos Sally entrou na sala.

- vamos meninas, que depois eu ainda tenho que sair com o Percy.

- claro, o carro está lá embaixo.

- tchau, querido – ela deu um beijo no marido e saímos.

Quando cheguei eu tive que me espantar, não era uma casa enorme de vestidos ricos, graças aos deuses, mas também não podia se disser que aquilo era pequeno, o lugar tinha dois andares e uma sacada de vidro onde estavam exposto quatro vestidos lindos, quando entramos, era um salão enorme uma mulher logo veio nos atender.

- bom-dia o que desejam

- bom, - eu estava um pouco nervosa e me sentia com doze anos de novo, só que bem mais insegura e se tudo desse errado, no fim das contas Hera não estava do meu lado – eu vou casar daqui uma semana e queria ver um vestido.

A moça sorriu – venham comigo – ela nos guiou por um labirinto de araras com vestidos brancos e beges claro. – bem temos todos esses.

Depois de muito tempo escolhendo e provando o vestido escolhido, ah claro! A Thalia chegou e nos ajudou a escolher, nos reservamos e fomos embora.

- então, dona Sally quer que eu te deixe no apartamento do Percy. – perguntou Alex.

- Alex, eu não sou tão velha assim, mas sim brigada.

Nós paramos na frente do meu apartamento e minha sogra desceu.

- tchau meninas, se cuidem

- está bem – Alex respondeu, ela odiava não ter a última palavra – bem então aonde vamos? – ela perguntou.

- bem tem mais algumas coisas para ver. - ela riu, provavelmente estava aprontando alguma, é nisso que da ela morar com um filho de Hermes.

- bem então eu acho que vamos ao acampamento.

Quando chegamos ao acampamento, as filhas de Afrodite já estavam alinhadas no topo da colina batendo palmas e Thalia revirou os olhos.

- tinha que ser elas, foi por isso que você riu não é praga – ela falou olhando para o Alex.

- não, eu juro pelo Stix que não foi por isso

- sei – Thalia falou rabugenta.

Mas apesar de odiar ficar perto das filhas de Afrodite ela aceitou, por mim, ela deixou bem claro, nós vimos às coisas e deixamos a decoração com a Violet uma neta de Afrodite de história bem complicada e fomos pra casa.

**Athena**

- você por um acaso sabe que sua filha vai casar? – era uma coisa que um deus jamais podia fazer, mas eu estava na casa de Frederick, eu já sabia que com Poseidon não adiantaria falar, ele jamais iria contra essa loucura.

A mulher dele ainda me olhava espantada, mas essa era minha única esperança.

- Que maravilhoso, é com aquele garoto o... O Percy... , que bom espero que eles sejam muito felizes, sem dúvida ele é o melhor para a minha garotinha. – será que todos estavam contra mim?

- como você pode dizer isso, você sabe de quem ele é filho?

- sei do deus dos mares – ele falou numa tranqüilidade – eu sei o que Poseidon fez no passado – cheguei a me perguntar o quanto ele sábia daquela história – mas isso não quer dizer que o filho dele faça o mesmo, deixe a Annabeth crescer.

- ela é muito nova para casar, na idade dela...

- você teria acabado de nascer. - aquilo estava me deixando uma sensação estranha – deixe-aela decidir seu destino Athena, ela já é bem grandinha e é sua filha. – ele levantou – agora, me desculpe, mas eu tenho uma ligação para fazer.

Eu me transportei direto para a sala dos tronos olimpianos, onde eu podia ficar de olho na situação, mas pelo jeito tinha chegado tarde.

- bom-dia Athena! Pensei que viria me pedir para falar com meu filho para desistir do casamento- falaram Poseidon, com um sorriso enorme, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- de que adiantaria?

- fique sabendo que também não aprovo essa história de casamento aos vinte anos.

Eu me virei para ver o que acontecia, Annabeth estava chegando e se deitou ao lado do namorado, Poseidon sorriu a me ver fraquejar.

- você está com medo – ele falou

- o que?

- você não quer que Annabeth case você tem medo que ela não ligue mais pra você da mesma forma. - eu voltei os olhos para a imagem – a Annabeth te adora, ela não vai te esquecer assim, não depois da você ter a ajudado tantas vezes, você devia se preocupar mais com a felicidade dela e menos com o seu conforto não acha?

- você está dizendo que eu não me preocupo com a felicidade da minha filha.

- não é isso que eu quero dizer, é só que você tem medo de correr riscos e tem medo que seus filhos corram riscos, deixe ela se arriscar – ele passou as mãos na minha cintura, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas minhas costas – meu filho teve uma boa criação e a ama.

- ás vezes só o amor não basta, – eu me livrei do seu abraço – não é verdade?

- pense no que eu te disse. - ele saiu e eu deixei uma lágrima cortar meu rosto, eu estava sendo fraca e eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza naquele momento.

Fui para meu templo e me atirei na cama, eu precisava pensar sem ninguém para me incomodar.


	5. Chapter 5: Despedidas de Solteiro

**Desculpe a demora, eu tinha até esquecido que estava postando essa história aqui**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Despedidas de Solteiro.<strong>

**Annabeth**

A semana passou rápido demais, na noite de sexta antes do casamento, me pegaram desprevenida, na quinta eu e o Percy tivemos que dormir em casas separadas eu fui dormir com as meninas na casa da Alex e os meninos foram para a nossa.

Quando anoiteceu, elas me arrastaram para o acampamento, mas como os apartamentos eram no mesmo prédio, eu consegui dar pelo menos boa noite e uns puxões de orelha no Percy, nós chegamos no acampamento e as meninas me levaram para o Anfiteatro, lá nós comemos e rimos muito, as filhas de Apolo tinham feito uma apresentação de música para alegrar todo mundo, tudo estava ótimo, mas a minha cabeça estava mesmo era no que os meninos estavam aprontando, puxei a Alex de lado.

- você sabe o que aqueles garotos estão fazendo?

- Annie não precisa se preocupar, o Nate sabe que se eles abusarem em qualquer coisa, as chances deles terem filhos vão por água a baixo, literalmente – eu tive que rir, mas eu ainda estava preocupada – quer saber se você está tão preocupada, por que não vai até lá, eu te dou cobertura.

- valeu.

- AH! E me mantenha informada.

Eu desci até a praia onde os garotos estavam bebendo ao ar livre, não parecia nada errado na verdade, eles riam muito alto e falavam besteira nada fora do normal para eles.

Eu fiquei atrás de uma árvore, mas mesmo assim os olhos do Percy se prenderam em mim. Ele cochichou alguma coisa para o amigo e veio até mim

**Percy**

Eu fui praticamente arrastado até a praia do acampamento, sério eu não estava a fim de ficar em um lugar cheio de homens bêbados com mulheres vestidas indecentemente (menti que eu gosto) um dia antes do meu casamento, se Annabeth, ou Thalia, ou minha irmã descobrisse eu estava morto, por sorte era só uma festa normal, com muita cerveja e todo mundo falando besteira, sem mulheres, graças aos deuses, depois de algum tempo rindo eu vi dois olhos grandes e cinzas me olhando, por um momento fiquei com medo que fosse minha sogra, mas quando a pessoa sorriu eu reconheci a minha Annie, eu puxei Nathan, o melhor enganador do chalé de Hermes e meu cunhado.

- olha só, eu vou dar uma fugida e já venho.

- tá, boa sorte.

Eu caminhei até a árvore onde Annabeth estava.

- oi meu amor, se divertindo?

- um pouco, eu tinha que garantir que esses meninos pervertidos, não iriam te corromper. - eu tive que rir da forma como ela falou isso

- talvez um pouco bêbado, mas não corrompido, eu juro – eu falei levantando as mãos em defesa, eu fiquei olhando para ela em menos de algumas horas ela seria minha mulher. - quer saber vamos dar uma volta na praia?

Nós fomos para uma parte afastada da praia onde os garotos não estavam e as meninas não nos veriam.

- você falou que tinha que ver a festa dos meninos, pensa que eu nunca vi filmes de com festa de solteiro feminina, vocês também aprontam muito.

- não mais que vocês, mas lá está tudo normal

- e com normal você quer dizer... – ela estava deitada com a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- que a Thalia está se segurando para não bater em algumas filhas de Afrodite que estão tentando corrompe-la.

- então está tudo normal. – ela levantou.

- que foi Percy, você está preocupado com alguma coisa.

- é que – eu queria falar para ela que não tinha certeza se estava pronto para casar, mas eu tinha medo de magoa - lá – sei lá, meu pai esteve lá em casa há alguns dias, ele acha que está um pouco cedo para isso.

- é... Talvez – ela falou me impressionando um pouco.

- então você...

- é claro que eu quero casar Percy, é tudo que eu mais quero – isso me deixou mais receoso em dizer que não tinha tanta certeza.

- eu te amo – eu a abracei com força, ela me beijou e eu cai por cima dela. – você vai acabar se machucando. – eu falei para provocá-la

- eu não tenho medo – ela disse no meu ouvido – eu te amo

- vocês dois parem – falou uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem, minha sogra estava na nossa frente – que pouca vergonha, vocês estão prestes a casar e vocês ainda agem como dois adolescentes com os nervos a flor da pele.

Minha sogra era bem assim, quando eu vou aliviar a tensão ela aparece.

- desculpe Athena, não era o plano inicial – de canto de olho eu vi Annie reprimir uma risada.

- bom eu só vim ver como estão – eu disse, mesmo que ela tenha dado o braço a torcer isso não queria dizer que ela ia parar de me policiar.

Eu vou explicar. tudo começou a três dias

_**Flashback**_

Eu e a Annabeth estávamos rindo no sofá, falando besteira e planejando as coisas do casamento, quando Athena aparece.

- oi, _lady_Athena

- oi Athena – a deusa ergueu uma sobrancelha para a filha.

- de qualquer forma, você não precisa me tratar assim Annabeth, eu tive uma longa conversa com seu pai e com o do menino – é minha sogra adora me tratar por "menino" – e decidi que a vida é de vocês e eu não devo interferir, boa sorte, e cuide da minha filha Percy Jackson.

_**Fim do flashback**_

Foi mais ou menos isso.

- estamos bem _lady_Athena, muito obrigado.

- apesar de prometer não interferir e decidir lhe dar uma chance filho de Poseidon, isso não quer dizer que eu tenha mudado de opinião sobre ser muito cedo para vocês casarem.

Ela foi embora, nos deixando com um clima quebrado e esse incrível comentário, Annie se aconchegou no meu colo de novo.

- você não vai voltar para sua festa?

- mais 2 minutos

- por que não pedi cinco?

- então 10

- melhor, muito melhor – eu falei a beijando, não tinha nada melhor que passar sua despedida de solteiro com sua namorada.


	6. Chapter 6: Últimos Preparativos

**Annabeth**

Eu acordei pela manhã no apartamento da minha sobrinha, hoje era o grande dia, eu entrei no carro com as outras garotas, as filhas de Afrodite ainda trabalhavam na decoração quando eu cheguei algumas irmãs mais novas minhas vieram me pegar e me empurraram para o chalé de Athena.

– pode deixar, eu cuido dela e ajudo a se vestir, vão se arrumar – falou Alex determinada – bom Annie, vá para o banho que eu tenho coisas para ver.

– tudo bem – eu entrei no banho e fiquei por um bom tempo eu botei uma camisola por baixo do roupão e saiu do banho secando o cabelo. – Alex! Você me aju... mãe?!

– que foi não sou bem-vinda ao seu casamento?

– claro que é, mas...

– mas eu quero ajudar minha filha a se arrumar – ela me sentou em uma cadeira e começou a secar meu cabelo, depois me ajudou logo a Alex chegou.

– Oi, eu estou atrapalhando?

– você nunca atrapalha meu amor – minha mãe de repente parecia... Mortal, ela deu um beijo na testa da Alex.

Elas me ajudaram um tempão e a ajuda da minha mãe foi indispensável na hora de colocar o vestido, eu queria simplesmente parar o tempo, os deuses normalmente não têm tempo para os filhos e aquilo era incrível, ter minha mãe me ajudando era incrível.

**Percy**

Eu passei a manhã inteira andando para frente e para trás no chalé quando minha irmã chegou.

– oi maninho

– oi Alex, como a Annabeth está

– está no banho, Athena está lá

– como assim, e se isso for um truque para acabar com o meu casamento?

– calma Percy, confie um pouco na minha avó, que mania, eu só vim pegar meu vestido e já vou voltar para lá. – ela falou pegando o vestido – e é melhor você tomar um banho e se vestir – ela me entregou minha roupa e saiu.

Eu fiz o que ela falou, entrei no banho, quando sai do banho coloquei as calças do _smooking_ e quando sai do banheiro, minha mãe estava lá fora.

– mãe!

– que foi? – ela perguntou – eu vim te ajudar.

– eu não preciso sério – eu coloquei a camiseta e fechei depois peguei um pedaço de pano azul – como eu coloco isso?

Ela pegou o pano da minha mão e colocou em mim – isso vai aqui – ela falou ajeitando – viu o que você seria sem mim? – disse ela colocando a gravata

– pra começar, sem você eu nem existiria – eu falei dando um beijo na sua testa.

– pronto, que foi meu filho, você está preocupado com o que?

– nada mãe, é que Athena está lá ajudando a Annie.

– você não confia na sua sogra, não é

– nem pouco

– então confie na Annabeth, se ela te ama, e eu sei que ela te ama nada do que a mãe dela fale vai fazer com que ela mude de idéia.

– brigada mãe.

– agora é melhor você ir lá ver como estão às coisas, tem pessoas que querem te dar os parabéns

– mais?!

– mais

Eu sai e fui até um templo que foi montado em cima de umas pedras perto da praia.

– parabéns Percy.

– boa sorte nessa nova vida... - etc... Era o que todos diziam enquanto eu passava deuses, campistas e até algumas caçadoras lotavam os lugares perto do templo.

Nathan, Nico e Grover ficavam do lado direito, minha mãe ficou do lado direito.

A madrasta da Annabeth estava ao lado de Paul, os dois pareciam um pouco nervosos, não posso culpá-los eu me lembro quando estive a primeira na presença de todos os deuses, tudo bem não eram todos que estavam ali, mas de qualquer forma era assustador.

A marcha começou a tocar e o meu nervosismo a aumentar.

**Annabeth**

Eu sai do meu antigo chalé e fui puxada por algumas dríades com minha mãe e duas das minhas madrinhas atrás de mim, enquanto isso Alex e Violet vinham puxando o que era aquilo...um jumento?

Bom elas me colocaram no jumento e a Violet voltou para o lugar junto com os outros convidados. Minha mãe foi seguindo o jumento por um bom tempo, a cara de espanto do meu pai foi muito engraçada, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi Poseidon estar junto com meu pai.

Ele pegou as rédeas e foi guiando o bicho com minhas madrinhas logo atrás.

– você não vem vó? – ouvi Alex perguntar

– eu já vou, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver – a Alex não falou mais nada depois disso, a única mulher que eu conheço que gosta mais, do que a Alex, de ter a última palavra é Athena.

Quando ela chegou do meu lado

– isso foi ideia sua não

– não foi ideia da Violet.

**Percy:**

Quando eu vi Frederick entrou puxando um burro eu soube de duas coisas, minha irmã estava metida nessa história de burro e Annabeth era a mulher da minha vida.

O pai dela a tirou de cima do jumento, ela estava incrivelmente linda, estava com um vestido branco de um ombro só com um traçado em estilo grego que ia da parte debaixo do busto até a cintura de onde saia uma saia simples que ia até o pé, o cabelo dela estava amarrado pela metade da mesma forma que o da mãe com o véu caindo pelas costas.

Ela veio guiada pelo pai até mim.

– cuida bem dela.

– pode deixar – eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, tanto que eu só me liguei que faltava gente quando alguém gritou

– ONDE ESTÁ ATHENA E POSEIDON?

Verdade, onde estavam aqueles dois.


	7. Chapter 7: The Winner Takes It All

**Capítulo 7: The Winner Takes it All.**

**Poseidon**

Eu estava muito nervoso pelo casamento do meu filho, mas ele parecia calmo, eu fui com o pai da minha nora até a frente, eu fiquei totalmente abestalhado ao ver Athena, ela usava uma túnica grega típica, como não usava há muito tempo, eu fiquei olhando para ela tendo lembrar quando tempo fazia que eu não via seus braços.

Minha filha fez um sinal com a cabeça, esperei eles saírem da vista e fui até ela.

– que foi Poseidon?

– é estranho te ver assim, tão perto dos seus filhos, de repente você até parece mais mortal – eu falei passando a mão no braço dela

– o que você está pensando é uma insanidade.

– o que eu estou pensando – era incrível como aquela mulher me conhecia bem, melhor até que minha ex-mulher Anfitride.

– eu não sou uma das suas conquistas, eu não sou um premio!

– eu nunca disse que era, mas eu sinto falta de...

– para eu não quero falar sobre o passado, você ainda não entendeu que isso dói em mim, não mais nada pra dizer, acabou, você venceu. – eu a viela lutando contra as lágrimas – se você me queria tanto... eu estava em seus braços, eu pensava que era o meu lugar, que eu seria forte do seu lado – agora ela me olhava como se estivesse revendo o passado, os olhos marejados – mas eu fui idiota, eu joguei pelas regras.

– nunca mais fale isso – eu agarrei seus braços – você jamais será idiota.

– você falou que eu estou parecendo uma mortal – ela sorriu – você não sabe como elas se sentem, porque nós jogamos os dados, eles é que perdem quem gostam – eu começava a entender – eu só quero que você me fale algum dia uma delas, qualquer uma, te beijou como eu te beijava? Era a mesma coisa quando chamavam seu nome? Eu sei que em algum lugar ai dentro, você sabe que ainda sinto sua falta, mas o jogo terminou

– o jogo não terminou Athena – ela sorriu

– o que você é um amante ou um amigo? – eu a encarei – tudo bem, eu entendo – ela estendeu a mão - parabéns pelo seu filho – ela limpou algumas lágrimas – eu peço desculpas por infernizar a vida dele.

– não fica assim, isso...

– desculpa, se me ver assim te machuca, mas eu estou tensa, eu estou sem auto-confiança – eu a abracei forte contra o meu peito.

– calma, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

**Athena:**

O que acontecia comigo, grávida eu não estava, jamais havia ficado assim, eu estava chorando debruçada no peito de Poseidon, meu pior inimigo, tio, pai do meu genro e meu primeiro amor.

– calma, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo – ela acariciava meu cabelo, em menos de alguns segundos eu tinha despejando tudo o que eu queria falar a anos com ele e esse abraço agora realmente estavam me acalmando – vamos lá pra dentro, eles já devem estar preocupados.

Poseidon se afastou de mim, pegou minha mão e me levou morro acima até o pequeno templo/altar montado para o casamento.

– pronto vá para o seu lugar, vai ficar tudo bem, eles sabem o que fazem

Eu fui para o outro lado da sala.

– bom, agora que os pais estão presentes podemos começar a cerimônia – falou Quíron, o centauro cuidava deles a tanto tempo que eu acho que os conhecia melhor que nós.

**Annabeth:**

Minha mãe e o pai do Percy estavam demorando demais, quando os dois chegaram Quíron começou

– bom, agora que os pais estão presentes podemos começar a cerimônia – naquele momento uma ideia me passou pela cabeça, eu não estava pronta, o Percy tinha passado a semana inteira querendo me dizer que também não se sentia pronto e depois disso não teria mais volta

– Perai, Quíron, eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer. Percy – eu senti o Percy congelar do meu lado – você não está pronto para casar ainda e eu também não, me desculpem Quíron e todos, mas...

– Pshhh – Percy me beijou – você não tem que explicar o que todos já entenderam, eu o abracei.

– então tudo isso foi em vão? – eu olhei envolta e peguei o olhar da Alex para o pai e fiz o mesmo de repente todos olhavam para ele, apesar de minha mãe parecer confusa, ela logo entendeu quando Poseidon começou a andar até ela.

Ela virou para mim e para a Alex que estávamos no segurando para não começar um coro.

– Athena – ele chamou chegando mais perto, pegou as mãos dela – casa comigo – minha mãe parecia frágil, eu sempre soube que por baixo daquela história de odiar ele havia um amor muito antigo, mas eu não esperava aquilo, muito menos a resposta dela

– nós já estamos muito velhos

– prefere esperar mais mil anos?

– não – ele a beijou

– eieiei! – Quíron falou – pelo menos casem antes. – todos riram e esperaram terminar a cerimônia improvisada e foram para a festa.

– quem diria que as ARMADILHAS de Afrodite um dia fossem pegar a poderosa Athena – Percy ria olhando nossos pais comemorando a recém união.

– eu sabia – falou Alex, abraçada no namorado.

– é, mas eu sabia que os dois iam casar e que vocês dois iriam desistir e ainda tem mais uma surpresa que eu não vou contar – falou Rachel.

– tudo bem, até agora não teve nada que estragasse, de fato, o dia.

– Percy, Annabeth – falou o novo casal do Olimpo.

– brigada – falou Athena.

– eu que tenho que agradecer a vocês – falou meu padrasto – se não fosse por vocês essa cabeça dura não engoliria o orgulho.

– cabeça dura?!

– só um pouquinho, admita, não vamos brigar agora que acabamos de casar – os dois saíram

– e o Nico e a Thalia, eles sumiram.

– melhor deixar sumido Annabeth, esses dois é melhor deixar sumido – nós rimos.

– estavam falando de mim? – perguntou Thalia, abraçada no Nico

**Percy**

Tudo bem, você deve pensar que eu estou acostumado com coisas estranhas por ser meio-sangue e tudo mais, mas até mesmo eu fico louco assim, meu pai casou com a mãe da minha noiva e minha prima, caçadora, o que não permite que ela namore, está agarrada com meu outro primo, por Afrodite, ela fez uma festa hoje e por falar nela.

– Percy, Annabeth eu quero ser convidada para o próximo casamento de vocês

– o que está acontecendo aqui, Afrodite? – perguntou Annabeth

– nada demais, só que minha fonte abre os olhos dos amantes – ela falou, mas eu não entendi nada

– o que?

– isso – ela estralou os dedos e de repente uma fonte estourou no centro do templo – viu Perseu Jackson, essa é minha fonte, ela tem esses poderes, eu desejo muita sorte no futuro de vocês, pena que vocês não tenham casado vocês são lindos juntos, mas não vai faltar oportunidade.

– brigado.

Depois de um bom tempo todos foram para seus chalés, etc...

– Percy, Annabeth – meu pai nos chamou – vocês podem vir aqui um minuto, por favor,

– claro

Nós fomos até a praia onde um enorme barco estava arpado.

– isso é o meu presente de casamento pra vocês

– mas...

– é de vocês, vão que eu tenho que levar minha mulher para casa – ele sorriu, eu nunca tinha visto meu pai tão feliz, quem diria Athena, ele a pegou e os dois sumiram.

– então, o que nós vamos fazer com esse barco?

– vamos viajar – Annabeth respondeu – quando agente voltar, nós vemos o que faremos.

Eu sorri e subi a bordo com Annie logo atrás de mim, nós íamos começar a incrível viagem que nos esperava desde o inicio.


End file.
